Nobu Akimichi Multi-Size and Human Boulder Technique
Nobu Akimichi Multi-Size/Human Boulder Technique: Day One -Nobu had taken a good portion of the following week to do nothing more then continue his training on the Calorie control, but little by little his father had mixed into the sort a variety of fighting styles and attacks with the partial multi-size technique. It wasn’t until this day that he would start his training for the technique that required a hand seal. One that was only shared between those of the Akimichi clan, and to use this to develop his own jutsu’s. Working to get through the brush and tree’s and to the main gate of Yonshi that he and his father had been going to regularly to do their training. He took a deep sigh, his nervousness giving him a tinge of sickness in his belly. Shaking it off though, he waved to his father who was standing in the middle of the field just beyond the fountain, staring off into the sky in thought.- -Zacarius had gotten to the Yonshi gate a little bit earlier so that he could think about exactly how he would go about moving onto the next subject for Nobu. He had so many things that he wanted to teach his son, show him the different abilities so that he wasn’t just limited to the few techniques he had so far. But there were also things that he knew he couldn’t teach him either, things he knew not th first thing about explaining. He needed to find a village for his son, and get him with a teacher who knew what they were doing. Sighing softly, he looked over his shoulder to see his son coming up to him and gave him a soft smile.- Hello son, This will probably be the last lesson I will be able to teach you about the Akimichi clan. After this, you will be able to do everything on your own. Then it’ll be time for your old man to retire. –Chuckling softly to himself, he shook his head before holding his hands up to him.- Today you will learn the secret hand seal to use our most powerful technique, to be able to use the Multi-size technique, and super multi-size technique. –His hands came together with his index and small finger pointed upwards and touching, while the middle and ring finger were laced. His thumbs were pressed close behind his index and touching as well.- This will be the hand seal of the Akimichi clan. And when used properly with your calorie control and partial multi-size technique you can do a few different jutsu’s, like this. –Without any effort, Zacarius used his calorie control to convert a good amount of chakra over, and with this chakra, he surged his entity with it to where he suddenly began to grow into what could only be described as a giant.- -Nobu was shocked by the sudden transformation of his father into an entity that was much larger then anything he had ever seen. He had heard about this ability to grow the entire body, but those were just stories, or so he thought. He backed himself up so that he could take in this sudden growth of his father and wonder just how it was he was supposed to mix now all three of the things he had learned. It seemed just a little overwhelming at first, but after swallowing hard and thinking about it, he knew he could do this! It was not beyond him, and he would get this down, even if it took him years. How amazing it must feel to stand over everyone around you, and be a giant in their eyes. How could any defend against this? He smiled up to his father as he nodded and looked towards his hands.- I see, so I have to combine everything I’ve learned... And this has to be quick, and spontaneous. I can’t merely do one step at a time, else the jutsu will fail. -Zacarius smiled down upon his son which now looked like nothing more then an action figurine from his childhood, and nodded his large head.- That is correct, it must be precise, sharp, and fast in order to use something of this magnitude. But, if it is not done sharp like this, that is fine. This is actually the Super Multi-Size Technique, and it will take you months, no years, to master the timing required to use this. You will be learning this. –Again throwing the secret hand seal, he forced a lesser amount of chakra into his body, and in a poof of smoke, he disappeared before reappearing before him as... Well, it was Zacarius, except he looked like someone had inflated him like a baloon.- This technique will help you defensivly in this form, since you literally are like a balloon, your body will absorb the shock of most attacks, and you will simply roll away and bounce off anything else around you. But... If you add more chakra to your limbs as if you were doing the partial expansion, you can actually propell yourself at your enemy at a high speed that an crush and grind anyone. This is called the Human Boulder. –Going on to demonstrate this at, he tucked his arms legs and head into his being, he rolled forward slightly so that he now sat on his head. Then suddenly out of every missing appendage, including his head which lifted him off the ground slightly, the other limbs propelled the body to spin in place quickly. By releasing the chakra that came from where his head one was, he suddenly touched down on the ground and began to barrel towards a group of tree’s that he mowed over as if they were nothing more then toothpicks stuck in the ground. Coming back around, he released the jutsu as he neared his son and returned back to his normal size before landing on the ground.- I want you to work on this today, and for the next week. Understand? -Nobu continued to merely stand in awe as he watched the next technique that only his clan was capable of using. The name was not misleading in the least bit, his father had become just that. A human boulder. As he listened to his father’s order, he nodded and decided that it was time for him to attempt to combine the last things he learned. Looking down at his hands, he moved them into the seal that his father had showed him and closed his eyes to start the calorie control. When transfering a decent chunk over to his chakra pool, he surged this extra chakra into his midsection and instantly he felt himself began to bloat and become a balloon. He couldn’t believe he had done it the first time, and looked at his father with a confident smile on his face.- That wasn’t too hard! Haha.-Before he knew it though, he was thrown into a cloud of smoke and had switched back over to his normal, human size.- -Zacarius shook his head slightly as he reduced his size and laughed at his son’s feeling of confidence that he was all great and powerful for getting it done the first time.- Congratulations, but this is not the most difficult part of the jutsu. That would be to ho-- -Just then he witnessed his son suddenly deflate back into his normal self.- That would be to maintain the size, and not only that, but use your appendages as if there were jets to propell yourself while also maintaining the jutsu. This will take time, since it really it quiet complicated... -Nobu looked around as he suddenly felt himself slip back to his normal size an cursed quietly under his breath for thinking that he had done so well. Listening to his father’s words, he looked down at his hands before back at his father. The explaination made sense,but being able to juggle so many things at once was really difficult to him. Confidence began to take over his uncertainty as he wanted to try this once more, this time, he wanted to do nothing but concentrate on holding the form and using just one appendage as a jet. Going through this multiple times, he watched the sun go over their head and by the time night fall came about, he had only mastered using two jets that helped propell him slightly, but not to the lethal point he really wanted. Finding out that his day of training was done for, he simply nodded and followed his father back home.- Category:Solo Training